Tim Burton's Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a 1982 American superhero film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Jon Peters, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. It is the first installment of Warner Bros.' initial Green Arrow film series. In the film, Green Arrow is widely believed to be an urban legend until he actively goes to way against Constantine Drakon, a mercenary employed by a crime boss named the Brick. Plot As Star City approaches its bicentennial, Mayor Oliver Queen (Kevin Costner) orders district attorney Adrian Chase (Val Kilmer) and police commissioner Nuocerdo (Christopher Walken) to make the city safer. A crime lord name Daniel Brickwell (Jack Palace), otherwise known as the Brick, hires a hit man named Constantine Drakon to sabotage the Queen's Gambit just so that his pawn Martin Sommers can replace Oliver as mayor. However, Oliver ends up on the island of Lian Yu while his deputy mayor Carrie Cutter (Jerry Hall) perishes when the boat goes down. At first Oliver is horrified by what happened, however he meets a man named Ra's Al Ghul who decides to take pity on Oliver and have him trained. Five years later, Oliver is discovered on an island and taken back to civilization. He is reunited with his butler Eddie Fyers (Pat Hingle).They can sense that Oliver has changed, and try to question him about his time on the island after viewing the numerous scars that have riddled his body. Oliver has returned to discover that he has been replaced as mayor by Martin Somers and Eddie makes Oliver see a therapist named Annie Green (Nicole Kidman) to deal with any trauma he might have experienced on the island. Oliver soon confronts Martin Somers to have him become mayor again. However, Adrian Chase reveals to Oliver that he would have a meeting with the city council to decide whether or not he is mentally capable of being mayor due to his time on an island. Meanwhile, Somers has a disagreement with Brick, who decides to get back at him by ordering Drakon to prey on strippers night after night as a way to make business bad for the other gang lords and make people panic. Drakon begins to carry out the orders. Oliver meanwhile sneaks away from Eddie Feyers by going to his old campaign office to set up his secret lair. Oliver then becomes a green hooded vigilante armed with a bow, arrows, shurikens, a katana, and throwing knives. Apparently on the island, Ra's Al Ghul trained Oliver to be a warrior and Oliver agreed to it just so he can make Star City safer for everyone. Oliver begins targeting criminals as the vigilante nicknamed "Green Arrow". In his lair, Oliver even made a list of criminals to murder in a book that he declares to be "The List". The Green Arrow's actions prompts for Commissioner Nuocerdo to order Lieutenant Cameron (Michael Keaton) to investigate those rumors since Nuocerdo dislikes vigilantes. Cameron decides to investigate the recent attacks made on strippers wondering if the Green Arrow is behind all of this. However, he soon starts to suffer after seeing how corrupt the department is and that his girlfriend, who is a stripper that he is smitten with, becomes a drug addict in order to cope with the recent murders of her stripper friends. That prompts Cameron to capture the Green Arrow. Cameron tries to capture the vigilante many times only for the Green Arrow to evade him. Eventually, Cameron works undercover in the Brick's gang as a way to lure out the Green Arrow. However, Cameron's is blown when he accidentally brings in the drugs that the police already confiscated from the gangs. Fortunately, Green Arrow arrives to save him and convinces Cameron to let him go when he is held at gunpoint. Green Arrow later returns to his lair only to discover Eddie Fyers has learned his secret. Eddie convinces Oliver to help the police capture the serial killer, but Oliver refuses until Eddie convinces him to which is why he enlists the help of Cameron, who agrees to it since he is desperate to stop the crime and corruption in Star City. Meanwhile, Brick kills Somers when Somers angrily confronts him about the crime wave. In desperation, Cameron grabs his gun and a ski mask and kills Somers while he is meeting with Brick, whom he investigated and knows is responsible for the killings. Brick, having realized it was Cameron, orders Drakon to ambush and kill his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Drakon ambushes Cameron's pregnant girlfriend and attempts to kill her. However, Oliver arrives as the Green Arrow and kills Drakon in order to protect her. Cameron arrives and decides to let Green Arrow go not before thanking him for what he has done. Commissioner Nuocerdo announces to the public that the killer is off the streets and that the Green Arrow will not be hunted down for what he has done despite the fact that still do not condone vigilantism. Annie is taken to the Queen Mansion by Eddie, who tells her that Oliver will be a little late. She responds by claiming that she is not a bit surprised, as Green Arrow confronts Brick during his operations and kills him. Brick dodges a attack by Green Arrow and sends Constantine to kill Green Arrow. Cast Kevin Costner as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Val Kilmer as Adrian Chase Christopher Walken as Commissioner Nuocerdo Michael Keaton as Lieutenant Cameron Jack Palace as Daniel Brickwell/The Brick Jon Polito as Martin Somers Pat Hingle as Eddie Fyers Nicole Kidman as Annie Green Neil Clifford as Constantine Drakon Category:Green Arrow